


Barely Sorry

by Neonlightsglow



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged up dipper, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Blood Play, M/M, Make up sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure smut here, Rough Sex, billdip smut week entry, fight for dominance, fights and arguements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonlightsglow/pseuds/Neonlightsglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines is absolutely furious.</p>
<p>Bill Cipher had a knack of pissing him off every day, but today he was going to make<br/>Bill apologize. Even if it wrecks the room in the process.</p>
<p>(For BillDip Smut week. Day 1 with a smidgen of day 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barely Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops. My hand slipped?
> 
> Anyways, here's some good ole smut for BillDip Smut week. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Dipper Pines is absolutely furious.

Bill Cipher had a knack of pissing him off every day, but today ooooh boy. Today that damn demon took things way too far and Dipper wasn't going to stand for it.

The Pines man stomped up the stairs of the Mystery Shack, following the direction the blond had gone. He simmered as he stalked up to the bedroom that now only belonged to him and Bill. Mabel wouldn’t want to sleep in there with them anyway with their er...late night activities.

When he found that the door was locked, Dipper immediately began to pound on it with his fist.

"Who is it?” 

Dipper fumed and jiggled the knob insistently.

"Bill you jackass! Who else could it be? Open the damn door!"

"What's the magic word?" The voice teased.

"BILL!"

“Nope! Not even close Pinetree, but I appreciate the thought."

Chuckling came from the other side and Dipper became five seconds away from just kicking the thing in.

Luckily, he heard the small click of the lock releasing before he could act on the impulse.

There was a shuffle of movement on the other side, but the brunet didn't care about what the other was doing. He was too busy slamming the door open to prove how angry he was.

He expected Bill to be hiding or escaping through the window door. In fact either of those would have made more sense. The damn demon knew he was pissed, but what does he do instead? He decides it would be hilarious to lounge on his bed and strike a sexy pose.

Oh no no no

This isn't something humor is going to fix.

Dipper strides over to his boyfriend, arms raised threateningly. He gets a pleasurable jolt down his body at the way the other's smile fades into realization.

Then he pounces.

The twin straddles the demon on the bed and grabs him by the collar of his shirt to bring them face to face. 

"What the hell was _that_ for Bill?" Dipper snarls in his face.

The blond snorts, "And which offense of the day are you referring to?"

Was Bill deliberately being obtuse?

"The last one, obviously!"

Bill was thoughtful for a moment, as if considering what he did wrong. 

Which the brunet hoped he was. It would definitely help the situation if he also apologized. Even in his frustration, Dipper was a forgiving man.

"Hmmm...Because it was hilarious?”

Bill grinned, very and unashamedly pleased with himself.

Unbelievable.

The twin snapped and slammed the demon's head onto the mattress. It wasn't a painful thing to do, but it did manage to knock the wind out of Bill.

"Are you freaking kidding me? That's your answer?"

The man beneath him grinned madly and then hid it by placing a hand over his mouth in false horror, "Oh no Pinetree. Am I going to be punished?" Bill mocked, "Because two can play that game."

Next thing Dipper knew, he had a knee connecting to his stomach that threw him off the bed. His body met the bedroom floor with a resounding thud and pain shot up his back.

Shit 

Ow

Dipper shut his eyes for a moment to let the pain pass. 

Fucking asshole had hurt him.

If he was going to be that way then fine. 

Bill wanted to play rough? 

Then Dipper was going to go all out. 

The brunet opened his eyes and scooted away from the bed. He stood up, expecting to see the demon still in his bed but found it empty. A flash of yellow was the only warning he got as Bill came barreling towards him. Dipper tried to step out of the way, but an outstretched arm caught him and they both went tumbling into the desk. The impact was so hard, everything on it wobbled and a lamp came crashing down. It shattered to their left, sending pieces of glass everywhere.

"Fuck," the demon on top of him muttered. He raised his hand to inspect the blood that was oozing out of the fresh cut, "That really smarts.” Bill reached out with his other hand to pull out the large piece of glass embedded in his palm and whined at the pain.

What a drama queen. The wound would heal on it’s own in less than a day anyways. 

Dipper wasn't one to waste an opportunity. While the demon was busy staring at the damage done, he pulled pulled his arm back and jammed his hand forward into the other's nose. 

Bill's face made a satisfying crunch and the blond went toppling onto his side. He howled in agony and the sound of it affected Dipper in ways he wasn't about to admit aloud.

Why the hell was he so damn hard right now?

The brunet got up and dusted himself off. He was done with this shit. Dipper turned towards the door, ready to leave. The throbbing in his pants made him consider going to the bathroom next to rub it out. Just as he was about to declare himself the winner and slip out, Bill slammed into him from behind. 

Dipper fell onto the door hard enough to force it shut and whack his head at the same time. The impact left his temple pounding, but he didn't have time to react because Bill grabbed him by the shoulder and whipped him around. 

They were now facing each other again, but it was the blond's turn to leer at him. It was even more intimating now with blood running down his nose.

"You frustrating and maddening sack of meat," Bill empathized each word by lifting Dipper up and shoving him against the door, "Anyone else and you would have already been crushed up into molecules to salt my next margerita. You’re lucky I like you kid. Barely."

"Fuck you," Dipper spat back.

The demon's dark expression turned into one dripping with lust, "Oh no Pinetree, I intend to do the fucking this time," and with that an invasive hand lowered to press against his crotch. It gave a few hard rubs and Dipper couldn't help but let out a moan at the friction.

"How can I resist you though, when even now you’re so hot and ready for me?"

The twin let out a growl and reached forward to tangle his hand into blond locks. He tugged. Hard.

"Just shut the fuck up already,"

Dipper mashed their mouths so hard together that their teeth clacked. Bill let out a whimper of pain as the force caused his damaged nose to bump against his. 

Their tongues met willingly at first, slick and full of need. The taste of blood was the only damper to this feeling, but even that didn't last. That’s because the kiss became dangerous when Bill ran his teeth against the probing muscle, threatening to bite. 

Dipper pulled back slightly with a smack, only to dive back in to grip the other's lip with his teeth.

As Bill had said. 

Two could play it that way.

This didn't seem to discourage the blond at all though. Instead he let out a groan and pressed forward. Their hips met and Dipper was pushed up against the door even more. It was out of pure desire to feel more of the other's hard erection against him, that made Dipper wrap his legs around the demon. 

Bill took the hint and began to rut up against the twin in earnest. Long fingers wound into his curls and pulled roughly until Dipper had no choice but to lift his head obediently. 

The demon then began sucking on a sensitive spot his neck. Every now and then it became a nibble hard enough for it to hurt. Still, Dipper couldn't help but let out a mewl of pleasure. 

It wasn't fair.

He wanted to be the one fucking Bill up against the wall.

Instead, the twin was stuck helplessly trying to get more friction by shifting his hips as much as he could.

Bill seemed to notice his impatience and responded by reaching down and unbuckling his pants with his good hand. 

The other was still dripping blood from what was now obviously a deeper cut than Dipper had originally thought. 

The twin lowered his legs so that Bill could do him next. 

The other happily obliged.

It must not have been too much of a concern, if they were still going to do this. 

When the soft thud of both pairs of jeans falling filled the room, Dipper's heart slammed hard against his chest as he was lifted to wrap his legs around bare hips again. He could feel the other’s arousal poking his ass, close to it’s destination. Bill didn't seem to be reaching for any lube and he wondered if it was going to be one of those days they went dry again.

Dipper swallowed hard, but all functioning thoughts left him when a hand grabbed his length and began stroking.

It was warm and slick and there was no way Dipper was dripping that much pre cum already. He looked at Bill to see the other staring down at his hand working. The brunet couldn't deny it sent jolts of pleasure through him to see how into it the blond was.

His gaze followed Bill's and the sight he met explained everything. The demon was using his cut up hand and blood to lube Dipper up. 

It should have been fucked up and gross, but he couldn't help but feel himself get even more harder at the sight. Was that even possible? 

Did he really have a blood kink?

Wow 

Still why was Bill doing this? He thought the other was going to?

"I changed my mind Pinetree," Bill answered his mental question huskily, "I think you're right. I do need to be punished."

The way he said it still came out mockingly, but Dipper was beyond caring about that right now. He was more interested in being deep into Cipher's tight ass at the moment. The anticipation made his dick twitch in the demon’s palm. 

Bill pulled away and shrugged off his shirt at the same time. He swayed his hips all the way until he reached the end of the bed. 

Dipper couldn't help but moan as he watched the other lay back, lift his legs onto the edge of the bed, and spread them. 

It was a damn good view and tempting, but he waited to see what the other would do next. Bill always knew how to put on a good show and Dipper was going to enjoy it. He reached down between his legs and gave a few strokes.

With his bloody fingers, Bill circled the tight ring of muscle that was in full display. He made a show of slipping one in and pumping it in and out. Lusty groans filled the air as the demon quickly added another and spread himself further.

It wasn't the moaning that broke Dipper enough to finally meet Bill in bed. Oh no. It was the small whimper of the name Pinetree over and over again that made him line up his dick and push in. It was the small cry of pain that made him not give Bill any time to adjust and instead begin fucking him hard.

He aimed for the blond's prostate from the get go and was rewarded with a loud moan. Over and over again, Dipper hit that sweet spot until Bill was half cursing and half begging for more. 

The brunet reached for the other's dick and wrapped his hand firmly around it. Bill wasn't going to last much longer, but hell if he was going to let him get off without hearing what he wanted first. 

He squeezed lightly and gave a single pump.

As expected, the demon jerked his hips up and let out a gasp.

"Pinetree..."

"Say it."

Dipper empathized this with a hard thrust.

Bill let out a whimper and he repeated the movement. 

"I- fucked up!”

Disappointed, Dipper let go.

"Not good enough Bill. Why are you being punished?" he grunted with another thrust.

"I-I hurt your weak human feelings and, fuck Pinetree, I screwed up!"

It was half assed of course, but he knew it was as good as he was going to get. Dipper rewarded him by picking up the pace and stroking the other again, this time matching his pumps with the movement of his hips. It wasn't long before Bill released and came hard all over his stomach. 

Dipper wasn't too far behind. All it took to finish him off, was Bill reaching down to wipe up some of his own cum and sucking the combination of that and blood off his fingers. Dipper shouted as he bottomed out and came deep inside Bill. 

The brunet pulled out and collapsed on top of the other. They were both panting and out of breath, but the demon had a smirk on his face.

"Anger is a good look on you Pinetree. I should delete your unwatched episodes of Ghost Harassers more often."

**Author's Note:**

> So originally I was going to leave this open ended for the reader to guess what Bill had done wrong. I just couldn't because I liked the idea that it was something dumb like that, but also because it was the only way I knew how to end the fic XD
> 
> Still I want to know what people thought Bill did, if you're willing to share. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :3


End file.
